1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to field hockey sticks, and more particularly, to a field hockey stick having a top weighted head.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, a field hockey stick 100 typically has a handle 102, a throat 104, and a head 106. The handle 102 starts at a first distal end of stick 100 and extends to throat 104. The stick 100 then curves at the base of the throat 104 to form the head 106 at the second distal end of stick 100. A horizontal line (such as line 115) drawn through the point at which stick 100 begins to curve marks the end of throat 104 and the beginning of head 106. The head 106 is also considered the base of the stick 100. The head 106 includes a toe 108 and curves horizontally and upwardly to form toe 108. The front (or left hand side, as shown in FIG. 1) of the stick 100 has a flat playing surface and the back is no-flat (e.g., rounded or curved) and not playable in a game. Generally, the flat playing surface includes all of head 106 and at least a portion of throat 104. All sticks are suitable for “right handed” play.
Traditionally, field hockey sticks have been constructed of relatively standard dimensions, due primarily to widely accepted rules of the game. These rules dictate aspects of the stick such as weight, length, shape, and cross section. As one example, the rules require that the playing portion of the stick have a flat face and that every cross section of the stick be able to pass through a two-inch ring. In meeting these rules, the traditional field hockey stick has typically featured a flat front face and a curved back and back head of a relatively uniform shape.
The total weight of a field hockey stick as defined by widely accepted rules must not exceed 737 grams. Within these parameters, field hockey sticks, including field hockey stick heads that are curved and have rounded backs, have a traditional shape and weight disbursement.
In the game of field hockey, players typically favor passes and shots that are hard and low. Indeed, the more powerful the drive, the better chance the pass or shot has of eluding defenders. This increase in power, however, also increases the chance of losing control of the ball, especially in terms of lofting the ball illegally. These passes and shots are hit from an upright standing position and the ball must travel on or near the ground in a relatively straight line. A miss-hit ball often rises up in the air above knee level, which can result in the loss of possession and can be harmful to other players. Thus, a principal object of powerful drives is to keep the ball close to the ground. The object is to hit the ball hard but minimize its loft. Shooting low and hard on goal can significantly increase the chances of scoring, either through deflected shots or from rebounds off of the goalie. Keeping the ball low helps control passes and shots, while not violating game rules against lofted balls, which result in the opposing team gaining possession of the ball. Players therefore prefer field hockey sticks that meet this need.
Field hockey sticks are typically made of wood or composites. As used herein, composites refer to field hockey sticks made by bladder molding or by wrapping sheets of uncured fiber-reinforced thermosetting resin around a mandrel, which is then withdrawn to form a hollow tubular lay-up. Examples of the materials used in the resin include fiberglass, carbon, and aramid. Composite sticks have been available on the market for several years and have been approved for use in international play for over a year.
It is widely believed that composite sticks generate more powerful drives than wooden sticks. With this additional power, however, comes a potential for loss of control, especially if a ball is unintentionally lofted during the drive. Minimizing this loft would therefore result in players delivering a more powerful drive without sacrificing ball control.
Therefore, field hockey sticks, especially composite field hockey sticks, would benefit greatly from a feature that minimizes the loft that can occur upon contact with a ball, and the resulting loss of ball control.